bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hollow
Spanish? I own a Spanish-English dictionary, so out of curiosity I decided to check the names of the different classes of Menos. Out of "Gillian", "Adjuchas", and "Vasto Lorde", the only word that even translates from Spanish is "vasto" (and, yes, it does mean "vast"). I even tried different possible spellings, but none of them worked. If my dictionary is right, "countless creatures" would be "criaturas innumerables" and "stone demon" would be "piedra demonio". I know the translations were given by Tite Kubo (or at least someone in the know), but where did he get them? Darth Havoc 05:03, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :"Stone demon" would actually be "demonio de piedra", but other than that you are right. Only "vasto" is Spanish, none of the other words are used in the language, not even in old Spanish. Whoever wrote those translations probably copied them from somewhere else, because he/she is clearly unfamiliar with the language. The Seaweed Ambassador 04:06, 1 July 2009 (UTC) High speed regeneration The Powers section states, under High-Speed Regeneration, that "Hollows outside of the Menos class who exhibit this ability are very rare; and even then it is usually exclusive to the Gillian Class." This does not make sense and is self contradictory. I'm changing it to "Only Menos-class Hollows have demonstrated this ability." It then goes on to say that "For some reason, they seem to lose this ability once they evolve to Adjuchas Class (with the possible exception of Szayel Aporro Granz)." This is untrue. Nowhere is it ever stated that they lose this ability by evolving (only that most choose to give it up when shinigamifying). While it is unknown if Ulquiorra was adjucha or VL, either way he had evolved beyond a Gillian, but yet still had regeneration. Also, the Adjucha class Menos that attacked Ishida at the start of the Arrancar arc could regenerate (it was a menos, yet looked nothing like a Gillian, so it was likely an adjucha). Also, SAG regenerated via a healing aid, not by using High Speed Regeneration, and so is irrelevant to this section. I have deleted this sentence. User:Yyp 16:01, September 29, 2009 Nnoitra was also shown to use High-Speed Regeneration only to regenerate his lost hands, except while being close to his death (which was inflicted only by Kenpachi). When Kenpachi cuts down Nnoitra with his Kendō, he also severs his hands (all other than the right center one).--Gran Danku 13:52, July 1, 2010 (UTC) What is the kanji for "high-speed regeneration"? I heard only the dubbing of it: "saruseruka". Is it true what I heard according to Ulquiorra in Episode 272, or does it have another dubbing and not "saruseruka"?--Gran Danku 13:52, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Adjuchas? I'm not sure why it says Adjuchas is spanish for stone demon I've done some research and I couldn't really find anything. Can someone tell me where they found it's translation.--Kisukeiscool100396 04:38, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Quite aptly, nobody can. Asides from "Vasto," none of those words are in any way Spanish, other than the way that they are pronounced. I don't know why it has been there for so long; no arguments have been given to support them. Mohrpheus 17:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Shinigamification There is a link to this word from Hollow#Tendencies implying that Nel and her friends went through it. Just what is this referring to? Is someone trying to talk about the Arrancar or something different? Tyciol 23:13, January 21, 2010 (UTC) It was a made up word on that was fan based and therefore was deleted. The article is now fixed. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 23:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Classifications I'm noticing a formatting problem on this page. Under the Hollow Classification section, "Menos" is considered a classification along with "Gillian," "Adjuchas," and "Vasto Lorde." The problem here is that for viewers, it initially appears that there are 4 levels of Menos, with "Menos" at the bottom and "Vasto Lorde" at the top and could create confusion for those who don't already understand the classifications. I think it would be best if that sections is rearranged to make it more clear that the term "Menos" applies to all three evolutions and isn't a class in itself. I'll do it myself unless anyone has a reasonable objection to the matter. [[User:SerialSniper14|'SerialSniper14']](Talk) 06:23, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Hollow Shot On the powers and abilities section, there is a power called Hollow Shot. I am not familiar with this ability. Does it actually exist? If so, can someone put a reference to it? --Shinitenshi 04:08, June 25, 2010 (UTC) The Hollow Shot is a weaker, faster version of the Cero that appears as a blast rather than a beam. Red electricity appears around the hand of the user. It's also called a "Hollow Bullet." When Urahara used his inflatable gigai against Yammy, Yammy used a bunch of these against it. ArchHollow 00:39, June 27, 2010 (UTC) I dont know why we have it listed as Hollow Shot, it is actually called Bala, its a faster version of cero. Look at Yammy or Findors page to see pictures of it.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 00:43, June 27, 2010 (UTC) That might not be what the user who put it down meant, but yeah, your description is of Bala, which is what Yammy used. My guess is that whoever put it down (I know it's nobody in this discussion) was referring to the unnamed beam attacks from lesser Hollows (and Grand Fisher). [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Given the similarity between "Hollow Shot" and "Hollow Bullet" (the other name for Bala), I assumed it was referring to that technique, but now that I've taken a closer look, that doesn't seem to be the case. According to the Bala article, though, only Arrancar can use it anyway, so it probably shouldn't be on the list even if it is the same technique.ArchHollow 01:16, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Delete this ability, it isn't even real CommonCentz (talk) 13:49, August 31, 2010 (UTC) From the looks of it, it's just referring to the generic energy attacks that non-Menos Hollows use, like the one Rukia made Ichigo kill after his encounter with Yammy and Ulquiorra. If that's the case, then it just needs to be renamed, better described, and referenced. Mohrpheus (talk) 15:04, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Or it could've just been that Hollow's special ability, like Screecher has his unique ability, and so does the Hollow Orihime fought, and just about every other Hollow not named Fishbone D. There isn't hardly enough info to claim that it's a universal Hollow ability, and frankly, it sounds kinda dumb to be honest.CommonCentz (talk) 16:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) There have been several hollow use it. So it is not restricted to a single hollow. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean you can remove it--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 17:00, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Clearly I can remove it seeing as its a wiki... Aside from that, since there have been 'several' to use it, I'd like you to provide proof. If you can't, refrain from responding on this topic. CommonCentz (talk) 18:06, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Clearly you have not read any of our Policies but we do have them. You and your bleach forum friends don't seem to like them too much but they are there. Any way, I gave it a better name and a slightly better description. It is also referenced now.--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 18:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Bleachforum friends? Who said anything about Bleach forums? Lol... Anyway, that sounds better (Especially the name), though Im skeptical its a shared technique. I mean, if we're gonna assume that, why not assume all Shinigami have the same thing, since Shinji fired an unnamed beam to disrupt Grimmjow blowing off Rukia's head. But I guess that Hollow that used it was unnamed, and unimportant, so its kinda understandable to list its ability here. CommonCentz (talk) 18:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Hallibel Hallibel is not confirmed that is vasto lorde because it doesn't mention's it at the manga :First, please sign your posts by adding ~~~~ to the end of it. This discussion has already been had on Talk:Tia Harribel. It is stated in the MASKED character book that the majority of the Espada were Vasto Lorde. See this and Harribel's talk page for further info. 14:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Jaguar-Like Form? It states in the Adjuchas section (sorry if I misspelled that) that they come in several forms such as the Jaguar-like form of Grimmjow. However, according to his swords release, he was a panther, not a jaguar. Would replacing (jaguar-like form) to (panther-like form) be more correct? HellBlade (talk) 06:36, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Technically speaking, Grimmjow's Hollow form resembles a generic big cat that just happens to have white-colored, armor-like skin. "Panther-like" sounds like a correct description, however, if only because of his Zanpakutou's name and kanji gloss. MarqFJA (talk) 11:20, September 3, 2010 (UTC) French? The Trivia states that "Demi" is the French word for Half and so Demi-Hollow should mean "Half-Hollow". As much as I don't question how true this can be, I thought we had agreed that unless they were specified by Kubo, these kind of Language Trivia would be considered Junk Trivia, but I thought of asking before doing anything since it seems like it has been sitting there for over a year according to the article's History. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 02:12, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Wait, wait, demi has a language trivia? Why does "demi" need a language trivia? Isn't demi a fairly commonly used term in english, regardless of its french origins? Remove it I say. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 03:07, September 9, 2010 (UTC)